Off Limits
by raquelmina
Summary: Written with the spoilers for 412.


**Oneshot. Written with the spoilers of episode 412.**

**Dont own!**

* * *

**Off Limits**

"Scotch or bourbon?"

"Both."

She laughed to her self, smiling_. Of course both. Why even ask_.

She turned, picking up the first bottle of Scotch, pouring out two glasses. Picking them up she walked over across the short path of carpet up her couch. She gave him one, sitting down herself. He watched her every move and she knew it. After drinking down a good half of the amber colored liquid in silence she stopped taking in a breath.

"So what do you propose we do all afternoon?" he said, the sound of his voice making her stop and turn to listen.

"Well, I did have plans to have a late dinner with Donna Karen," She said. He looked at her with his slate blue eyes almost as if knowing exactly what she was thinking. "But ill have to call her and tell her I'm unavoidably detained."

His eyes shined, as he smiled and laughed inwardly at her, taking another drink out of his cup.

"Unavoidably detained," he said looking up at her. Sitting next to him. "Doing what?"

Her blue eyes shifted over to him from above of her half full glass, "You." She said, bluntly.

"Perfection."

She laughed quietly. It was perfection. No office, no annoying co workers, no work. She sipped the rest of her drink finishing it off. Some instinct told her to look up almost like a 6th sense. She turned on the luxurious couch looking up only to find his eyes staring straight back into hers. A tiny smile came to her lips, a almost warm sensation running through her body. His gaze was deep keeping her locked in the spot. He inched closer as she wetted her lips, tasting the Scotch still remaining on them. Their breath mixed, intoxicating her, she closed her eyes as his kisses landed upon her neck. She could feel his tongue trace a line from the base of her neck to her ear. A minor gasp escaped her lips as his hands started working with him while gently sucking at her earlobe. As their lips met tiny fireworks exploded in her brain. She had chosen right. She loved him like no other. As her hands made there way through his hair she heard a sound. It was so minute she thought it was just the sound of the miniature firework show taking place inside her head. His hands had found the back of her dress slowly pulling at the zipper. The sound came again. Only this time louder. She pulled her head back slightly listening.

"What?"

"Shh."

Silence. Just as her lips found his again the sound came in echoing through the room from the door.

"WILHELMINA!" came a voice through the door.

Her head snapped around as she gasped. _It couldn't be._

"Wilhelmina, I know your in there!"

A sudden panic overtook her. She snapped her head back round, her eyes wide with shock.

"Hide!" she whispered to the man sitting next to her.

He shot up running towards the hall as another loud knock came on the door. She walked as quickly as her stilettos would allow towards the door. She turned her head around just in time to see him turn down the hallway towards her room before she opened the door.

Xxx

"Wilhelmina!"

The door to the apartment shot open just before Daniel could knock again. He was so intent on getting her attention that he didn't register the flustered look on her face as she smoothed her very bunged up dress.

"Daniel," she said at last, "Whatever it is it will have to wait. I'm very busy at the moment and I have a lunch with---"

"Couples counseling." he cut her off.

She was caught off guard. At the stunned look on her face he began to walk into the apartment.

"Wha- wait. Couples counceli… Where do you think your going?!"

She had turned around to find Daniel inside her apartment walking towards the hallway.

"Your bathrooms down the hallway correct?" he said not stopping.

"Wha- No."

He stopped turning back around. "Uh, the last time I was here it was."

"Its being remodeled." she lied.

''Oh," he said stopped in his tracks, "Well there's one to the left!"

He began to turn causing her heart rate to go flying through the ceiling.

"NO!" she yelled almost to loud. He turned a confused look on his face. "Its being remodeled!"

"So your saying that both of your bathrooms are being remodeled and you cant use either of them?" He asked.

"Yes," she said trying to sound convincing.

He turned back, halted. She took in a deep breath throwing her head back, as her heart beat began to steady again from the shock.

"Tough day?"

"What?" she asked opening her eyes to find him staring straight ahead towards the couch.

She walked towards the table next to the couch as he continued to stair.

"Two drinks?"

"Yes," she replied seeing him sit down on the couch out of the corner of her eye. She took in another deep breath as the slight feeling of safety washed over her.

"For?" he asked.

"Me," she said finishing off the remains of one of the glasses.

"Now," she said opening the bourbon, holding a newly poured glass in her hands, taking a sip. "You said something about couples counseling?"

She turned around to face the couch where he was sitting. Her eyes shot open only to find an empty couch. _Where was he? How far was he? What does he know? Does he know anything yet? How long do I have until he remembers I have a bathroom in my room?_

Her eyes darted from the abandoned couch to the vastness of the room. She spotted him halfway down the hallway. She dropped her cup on the desk making a loud noise as she darted towards him.

Xxx

He stuck his arm out barely touching the gold door knob to her room as a flash of sea green blurred in front of his eyes. The smell of sweet mixed with bourbon hit him as a pair of lips collided with his. His mind completely blanked as his arms found the soft curves of the heat source that had attached to him. He felt a body press into his as a tongue traced around the outside of his upper lip then to the lower one, deepening the kiss. It made him think of her mouth around his-- Then like that it stopped. The lips pulled away leaving him breathless glued to the spot. Stunned, he opened his eyes to find Wilhelmina jammed straight between him and the door, his hands wrapped around her waist. He hadn't even noticed the way her dress wrapped around her body like a second skin until now.

She was so close to him he could feel her body move slightly against his with her every heaving breath.

"Still think we need counseling?" she asked, her voice husky.

He stared at her blankly her eyes closed. She opened them staring straight through him. She removed his arms from her.

"We'll deal with this and whoever set us up-"

"Amanda," he cut in not even thinking.

"Amanda on Monday. Now if you could be so kind as to show yourself out."

He did as he was told not even daring to look back at her. He walked the whole way to the front door shutting it behind him.

Xxx

_What was that? _He thought to himself. _One second she had been all jumpy and the next she was all over him. _His mind raced as he sunk to the floor in front of her apartment. _That couldn't have just happened. _He told himself but the taste of bourbon was still on his lips as he sat there. _She, Wilhelmina Slater, had just kissed him. And he had felt a tongue. _His mind blurred as the memories of her on him came flooding into his brain. He shook himself standing up. He had to get out of that crazy building.

Xxx

_She had done it in defense. To protect herself_, she told herself again. She was still standing in the same spot. _To protect Conno-- _in all the hassle she had completely forgotten that Connor was still hiding. She turned around opening the door to her room to see Connor walking out of the closet.

"The coast is clear."

"Perfection." he said pulling her in and kissing her.

_The tiny fireworks were back_, she thought as he deepened the kiss. _But if it was perfection with Connor then why did cannons go of with Daniel?_


End file.
